Darkseed - Halloween Special W/ PushingUpRoses! (Finale!)
PBG and PushingUpRoses conclude their Halloween playthrough of Darkseed. Synopsis They meet up with the neighbour at 6pm and PBG remembers to give him the scotch. PushingUpRoses thinks they are being horrible to people. They take the stick and leave. Dawson is such a drunk! PBG heads back to the dark world, and remembers what he needs the stick for confidently. He throws the stick for the dog. He wants to die to the dog because it will be funny! They name the dog Bobbert. PushingUpRoses comes up with the idea that when you drink you turn into a monster! They throw the stick over the ledge for him. PushingUpRoses thinks they killed Bobbert. PBG moves on to the alien jail. PBG takes his belongings and opens the door with the bobby pin. They talk to an alien. They look at the other buildings, and the barber equivalent is pointless in the dark world as well. PBG kills himself. PBG heads into the library. PBG doesn't want to swear on his channel, but he lets others swear. PBG doesn't want to censor people. A woman talks on the screen, and PBG constantly says "Uh oh." PushingUpRoses makes sure that this is supposed to happen. PBG discusses the story at this point. PBG walks into the police station and gets shot! PBG goes to sleep. Another weird cutscene plays. They head to the bathroom, and take the aspirin. PushingUpRoses wants to tell her roommate that when she takes aspirin, she is trying to prevent an embryo from hatching in her brain! The doorbell rings. They find a prepaid package containing an axe handle. They head to the library. It takes them to the cellar. They need more scotch to use in the car. PBG wants people to stay around to watch Mike's hammer swing. They get their scotch, and PBG gets thrown into jail! They have lost! The game is still hard even though they know what to do! PBG decides to escape using the rope. PushingUpRoses informs people to not put scotch in their car. They soon realize that they didn't buy the scotch! They finally put the scotch in the car, and go back to the dark world. They head to the cemetery, solve the puzzle there, and head back to the ship. PBG pulls a lever. It doesn't work, so they try to head back to the house to see if the car is running. It doesn't work, so they try again. This time it works, even through PBG did the exact same thing as before! They have basically won the game. The ship leaves, PBG breaks the mirror with the hammer. The door rings, and Rita is there. PBG loves the ending. PBG sings in victory. They have been playing the game for 3 and a half hours! PBG ends the series by going to sleep and not do anything. He shows the gruesome cutscene where he dies in bed. Category:One-offs Category:Videos